


Ice cream

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: ...and it's about Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ice Cream, Secret Lovers, What Have I Done, kitsch, like... so much kitsch, that's probably the kitschiest thing I ever wrote, well fuck me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Donald Trump and Hillary Clinton always argue when they talk about politics, so they decide to talk about something different instead.





	Ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for this, except that I'm not

The moment the door closed behind them, Trump pinned Clinton to the wall. He held his temperament back for quite a time now and he decided that now, without anyone seeing them, would be a good time to release some of his anger. "You know, sometimes you're so incredible nasty that I just forget how much I actually like you."  
Clinton didn't seem impressed, not at all. She was used to Trump's temper, and as a politician she knew damn well how to hide any feelings and just remain calm and professional. Trump didn't know that, that was the problem with him.  
Clinton pushed Trump away. "Please, don't be dramatic." She said and started walking towards the exit, leaving Trump no choice but to follow her quickly.  
"Don't tell me what to do!" He said, still sounding angry. By now he should know that he didn't have a chance against Clinton.  
"Don't tell me what not to do." She casually answered.  
Trump sighed. "Fuck you." He didn't sound as angry anymore, but rather exhausted.  
"You know what?" Clinton asked. "We just shouldn't talk about politics, period."  
Trump raised his eyebrows. "What else is there to talk about?" He asked. At least they both were politicians, and now during the election, politics took over almost their whole lives. The spent all day with politics, politics was what they had in common. Also, they were often forced to talk about politics, because it simply was their job.  
"Why not talk about something we both like." Clinton said.  
"And what would that be?" Trump asked.  
Clinton smiled. "Ice cream."  
Trump smiled too. It was a soft smile, a little bit amused, a little bit knowing and a little bit loving. Not many people ever had the privilege of seeing this smile from him, and especially not many people had the privilege of that smile being directed towards them. "Ice cream?" Trump asked. He knew exactly what Clinton was talking about, what she was offering him.  
"Yes, ice cream."  
"What sort, when and where?" Trump asked. He didn't have to say more. They both knew what this was about.  
"Chocolate, half an hour and my house." Clinton said.  
They reached the exit. They both stopped and looked at each other.  
"See you in half an hour." Clinton said.  
Trump nodded. Then they left the building as enemies, as people who would like to tear each other apart but where forced to be in the same room together. And half an hour later they came together as lovers, as people who wanted each other despite all the difficulties and despite having to keep their relation secret, as people who would give up the world just to see the other smile.


End file.
